My Black Cat My Prince
by Little Blue Rhythm
Summary: Sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang sang gadis.
1. Chapter 1

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1: Sacchi the Black Cat

Kucing hitam itu berlari dengan cepat, menggerakkan keempat kakinya, berharap agar langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia tau bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah. Tenaganya banyak terbuang. Namun ia harus terus berlari, menghindari monster-monster yang mengejar di belakangnya.

'Aku tidak mau mati konyol di tempat ini,' batinnya.

Walaupun begitu, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia juga kekurangan cukup banyak darah akibat luka-luka yang ia dapatkan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang merasa seekor kucing hitam menang melawan sekelompok monster bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu.

BRUUK!

Ia terjatuh. Kakinya lemas. Walaupun ia berusaha bangkit kembali, ia akan kembali terjatuh. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat monster-monster yang mengejarnya tadi semakin mendekat.

Ia menggeram dalam hati. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Tiba-tiba saja sang kucing merasa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi dingin. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia paksa matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat monster-monster yang mengejarnya membeku seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Neko-san_?"

Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Siapa? Mau apa?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran sang kucing. Namun ia terlalu lelah. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur bahwa ada yang menyelamatkannya dari monster-monster itu.

'Setidaknya aku bisa memejamkan mataku,' batinnya.

Hingga saat kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya menghilang, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat.

Dan sang kucing menyukainya.

. . .

Telinganya bergerak perlahan. Kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali. Dapat ia rasakan aroma menenangkan di hidungnya. Sang kucing membuka matanya perlahan dan ia mendapati dirinya berbalut perban, terbaring di sebuah kasur putih yang nyaman.

'Ini di mana?'

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Sang kucing melirik ke sumber suara. Ia dapati seorang gadis berambut _midnight blue_ panjang sepunggung tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

'Penyihir ya,'

Jelas saja sang kucing menyimpulkan seperti itu jika melihat pakaian yang sang gadis kenakan. Walau tidak menggunakan topi seperti kebanyakan penyihir, tetapi emblem di baju bagian atas dekat leher sang gadislah yang mencirikan bahwa ia seorang penyihir.

Begitu sang kucing sadar dari lamunannya, ia mendapati sang gadis sudah berada di hadapannya. Iris sang gadis yang ia tidak tau warna apa kini dapat ia lihat. Entah mengapa, sang kucing menyukainya.

"Aku Hinata. Selamat datang di rumahku," ucap sang gadis.

Sang kucing masih terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"MEOOONG!"

Sang kucing langsung mengeong keras begitu tangan gadis bernama Hinata itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Ia tidak suka disentuh perempuan selain ibunya. Ia dapat melihat Hinata dengan jelas ekspresi terkejutnya, lalu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Nanti lukanya terbuka lagi," ucap Hinata lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang kucing hitam.

Sang kucing hanya terdiam. Melihat sang gadis yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ah, jika kau lapar, ini, ada makanan untukmu," ucap sang gadis beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa sepiring makanan.

Sang kucing masih terdiam. Ia tidak berniat untuk memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Ia tidak ingin makan walaupun perutnya berkata lain.

. . .

Sudah tiga hari sang kucing berdiam diri di kamar sang gadis. Tidak menyentuh makanan yang Hinata berikan. Sang kucing hanya diam menatap langit dari jendela kamar.

"Kau ini sebetulnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan sang kucing yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela. Sang kucing juga dapat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya sendu.

Sang kucing hanya terdiam menatap Hinata dengan iris merahnya.

"Apa kau rindu rumahmu?"

Lagi-lagi sang kucing hanya terdiam.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan?'

Tiba-tiba sang kucing merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat seperti waktu itu. Ia melihat Hinata yang perlahan membuka balutan perbannya perlahan.

"Kau boleh pergi,"

Sang kucing masih terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuhnya serasa membeku, tidak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa dengan supnya,"

Sang kucing masih terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir.

Dengan sekali hembusan napas berat, ia beranjak menuruni ranjang, menuju ke arah dapur, ke tempat Hinata berada.

Ia mencium aroma sedap dari dapur yang membuat perutnya semakin lapar. Sepertinya ia lupa ia belum makan (tidak ingin makan) selama tiga hari. Ia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan melompat ke atas meja makan.

"A-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Hinata heran.

Sang kucing hanya menatap Hinata.

'Kurasa dia tidak apa-apa,'

"Kurasa kau berbeda,"

"..."

"..."

Sang kucing terkaget-kaget. Ia bisa bicara? Seingatnya ia hanya bisa mengeong. Ada apa ini? Apa ia melupakan sesuatu?

"A-ano, apa maksudmu?"

"_...dengan tubuh seperti itu, perempuan akan menjauhimu. Mereka akan menghinamu. Yang dapat mengembalikan wujudmu hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak takut padamu, yang mau menerimamu..."_

Ah! Sepertinya sang kucing sudah mulai mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lupakan,"

"Lalu, namamu siapa?"

"Sa-"

Sang kucing terdiam.

"Sa?"

"Sesukamu saja," ucap sang kucing pada akhirnya.

"Ummm... Sacchi!" ucap Hinata riang.

'Sepertinya dia menganggap serius dua huruf yang kusebut tadi,' batin sang kucing.

"Hn,"

"Hihi, aku senang akhirnya kau mau bicara," ucap Hinata sambul menuangkan supnya yang sudah jadi ke sebuah mangkok.

"Kau bisa memakan ini tidak?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk mangkok berisi sup.

"Ya,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut lalu meletakkan mangkok tersebut ke hadapan sang kucing yang sekarang bernama Sacchi. Hinata mengambil mangkok yang lain dan menuang supnya. Kali ini untuk dirinya. Setelah selesai, Hinata beranak ke meja makan dan memakan makanannya bersama si kucing hitam.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya dari mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingat," balas Sacchi.

"Amnesia?"

"Tidak. Seseorang menyegel ingatanku,"

"Maksudmu?"

"..."

"..."

"Kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sacchi menatap Hinata dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Saat waktunya tiba akan kuceritakan,"

"Baiklah,"

"Jadi, apa untuk sementara waktu aku boleh... di sini?" ucap Sacchi ragu sambil membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Tentu. Selamat datang di rumahku, Sacchi," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum riang.

"Terima... kasih,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hati sang kucing terasa hangat.

'Maaf, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namaku yang sebenarnya, Hinata,'

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, saya akhirnya kembali menulis. Nyahaha...

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak-agak. Maklum, udah lama gak nulis cerita.

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya ya...

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 2: This Feeling

Sacchi menggeliat begitu merasakan terpaan sinar matahari di wajahnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitu ia mengamati sekeliling, ia sudah tidak menemui Hinata di atas ranjangnya.

'Mungkin memasak,' pikirnya.

Sacchi bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Benar saja, ia menjumpai gadis yang sudah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu sedang memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sacchi?"

"Hn,"

"Hari ini hanya ada omelet. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan dua piring berisi omelet dan beberapa potongan tomat.

"Ya,"

Sacchi segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Kebetulan makanan kali ini ada buah kesukaannya, tomat.

"Kau suka tomat?" kata Hinata yang melihat Sacchi memakan tomat dengan lahap.

"Hn,"

"Kebetulan sekali. Mau menemaniku berburu?" tawar Hinata.

"Berburu apa?"

"Tomat di tengah hutan. Serta mencari tanaman dan buah-buahan yang lain,"

"Boleh, asalkan nanti malam menunya tomat,"

Hinata hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hei, kau tau, Sacchi, aku senang kau ada di sini sekarang,"

Sacchi terlihat heran mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Menyadari kebingungan Sacchi, Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Jadi, rasanya senang saja jika ada yang menemaniku. Yah, walaupun temanku sejak kecil kadang berkunjung ke sini," jelas Hinata.

"..."

"..."

"Yap, setelah makan, cuci piring, lalu kita berangkat!" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil piring kotor bekasnya dan Sacchi.

Sacchi masih terdiam mengamati sang gadis.

'Jadi dia tinggal sendiri,'

Pantas saja rumah ini bisa dibilang kecil. Hanya cukup untuk ditinggali paling tidak tiga orang. Barang-barangnya juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Entah kenapa Sacchi turun dari meja makan dan menuju kamar Hinata. Ia ingin menjelajahi rumah Hinata sebentar sambil menunggu Hinata selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Kamar Hinata bisa dibilang rapi dan bersih. Hanya sedikit perabotan di sana. Hanya sebuah ranjang, lemari pakaian, dan lemari kecil. Tak lupa dengan sebuah ranjang kecil tempatnya tidur. Ia ingat bahwa Hinata membuatkan benda itu untuknya. Hingga matanya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pada dua orang yang ada di foto itu. Seorang gadis kecil dengan dress berwarna putih yang Sacchi yakin bahwa itu adalah Hinata. Yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba memanas adalah foto seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Hinata. Bocah berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang goresan di pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?'

Sacchi tidak suka. Ia tidak mau menatap foto itu lama-lama. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap menatap foto yang membuat hatinya entah mengapa serasa perih. Ia jadi lupa niat awalnya menjelajahi rumah Hinata.

"Sacchi?"

Sacchi hanya menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ingin ia menghampiri gadis itu. Namun sepertinya ia masih syok dan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau melihat foto itu?" ujar Hinata yang akhirnya mendekati Sacchi.

Sacchi hanya diam menatap Hinata, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu aku dan teman masa kecilku yang kubilang tadi. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia anak yang ceria dan menyenangkan," kata Hinata.

'Uzumaki?'

"Ummm... Sacchi? Apa kau jadi ingin pergi berburu?"

"Ya,"

Akhirnya Sacchi dapat bergerak dari tempat yang tadi, melepaskan pandangan dari foto yang ia tidak sukai.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat,"

. . .

"Ah... Hutan di hari secerah ini memang menyenangkan," ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati terpaan angin dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyusup diantara dedaunan yang rindang.

Sacchi terpana. Yah, memang ia akui Hinata itu gadis yang manis. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terpikat dengan pesona yang terpancar dari Hinata. Sebesit rasa menyesal karena ia pernah memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk.

Hutan memang nampak tenang sekarang. Ia heran. Kemana monster-monster yang menghuni hutan ini? Seingatnya di hutan ini monsternya cukup banyak.

"Hei, apa monster-monster seperti waktu itu tidak akan menyerang?" tanya Sacchi.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini cuaca cerah. Para monster pun juga ingin menikmati cerahnya hari ini. Asal kita tidak mengganggu mereka, kita aman," terang Hinata.

Hinata dan Sacchi sama-sama diam. Terkadang Hinata berhenti untuk mengambil beberapa tumbuhan dan buah-buahan yang ada. Sedangkan Sacchi hanya mengamati Hinata dalam diam.

Sang kucing suka melihat tawa Hinata. Ia suka senyum Hinata. Yang paling ia sukai adalah kebersamaannya dengan sang gadis. Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum.

'Ternyata tidak buruk juga menjadi seekor kucing,'

Walaupun ia berpikir begitu, ada suatu perasaan aneh mengganjal di hatinya.

Ia ingin menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedari tadi sibuk menunjuk tanaman-tanaman yang mereka lihat, disertai penjelasan singkat dari Hinata.

"Nah, Sacchi, itu dia tomat-tomat untuk makan malam kita," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan tanaman tomat yang tumbuh subur.

Sacchi hanya menatap tidak percaya. Tomat-tomatnya begitu segar. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mendahului Hinata menuju "surga tomat" itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sacchi yang menurutnya lucu.

"Nah, ayo kita petik tomatnya,"

"Ini, lalu yang di atas sana juga. Yang itu juga,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Yah, sepertinya Sacchi memang pecinta tomat sejati sampai tau tomat mana yang sebaiknya dipetik.

Sacchi terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya serasa panas melihat senyuman Hinata. Berharap agar waktu berhenti. Ia ingin menikmati senyum Hinata.

"Y-yang itu juga,"

"Siap, komandan,"

Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang wajah Sacchi sudah memerah semerah tomat yang si kucing pilih.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Kau ingin langsung pulang atau menjelajah lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah,"

"Baiklah-"

"Wah, wah, bukannya kau gadis yang waktu itu membekukan kami?"

DEG!

Sacchi dan Hinata langsung menengok ke belakang mereka, mendapati segerombolan monster tengah mengepung mereka.

"Belum puas menjadi _frozen monster_, huh?" ucap Hinata.

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya mangsa kecil kita waktu itu juga bersama denganmu," ujar sang monster lagi begitu melihat Sacchi.

Sacchi hanya menatap monster-monster yang waktu itu menyerangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Khukhu, kalian kalah jumlah," ucap si bos para monster. "Serang mereka!"

"Heaaaa!"

Dalam sekejap, Hinata langsung membekukan monster-monster yang akan menyerangnya dan Sacchi, membuat sang kucing terkagum-kagum.

"Khh, apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat serang mereka!" teriak si bos kepada anak buahnya yang lainnya.

Hinata terus membekukan monster-monster yang maju hingga-

"Khha.."

"Sa-Sacchi!"

Hinata terkejut. Dari bawah tanah muncul ekor monster. Ia baru menyadari bahwa si bos monster itu hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dirinya tidak terlalu fokus pada Sacchi.

"Khukhukhu... Menyerahlah atau makhluk kecil ini akan mati!"

Sacchi hanya menggeram kesal sambil menahan sakit di sekitar lehernya. Sekarang ia benci menjadi makhluk kecil yang lemah ini. Ia benci. Ia jadi tidak berdaya seperti ini karena tubuh kecilnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Sacchi terkejut. Ternyata anak buah monster yang tengah menjeratnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menyerang diam-diam dari dalam tanah, dengan ekornya.

"Hi-na-ta,"

Hinata berusaha mendekati si bos sambil terus membekukan monster-monster lain yang mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

"Sacchi!"

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih ekor si bos. Namun dengan cepat monster itu menghindar.

"Hahaha... Mau apa kau!"

"Memotong ekormu," ucap Hiinata dingin.

Tanpa disadari, tangan kiri Hinata sudah memegang sebuah pedang dari es dan memutuskan ekor monster yang menjerat Sacchi.

"Sacchi!"

Hinata menghampiri Sacchi yang kini terbatuk-batuk. Si kucing merasa lega karena cengkaraman ekor di lehernya terlepas.

"BERANINYA!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut dengan serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan. Tidak. Bukan serangan mendadak. Hinata lengah.

Hinata hanya memeluk Sacchi erat. Ia benar-benar tidak siap. Untuk kedua kalinya Sacchi membenci sosoknya kecilnya. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa melindungi Hinata, gadis yang entah sejak kapan memasuki pikiran dan ruang hatinya.

"Rasengan!"

DUARR!

Hinata terkejut. Monster yang akan menyerangnya langsung tumbang seketika.

"Bos! Bos! Cepat, kita mundur!"

Akhirnya monster-monster yang tadi mengepungnya pergi sambil menggotong bosnya. Mereka tidak mau cari mati.

"Kau lengah, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia kenal rambut pirang jabrik itu. Ia kenal iga pasang goresan di pipi pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Hati sang kucing mendadak perih. Padahal Hinata sudah berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Namun ia tidak suka ketika sang gadis memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

'Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku. Nama asliku. Aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun', Hinata. Bukan Sacchi,' batin sang kucing miris.

.

.

.

Ini dia chapter duanya. Saya udah update mumpung chapter duanya emang udah selesai.

Hehehe... Makasih buat yang udah nge-review. Makasih juga untuk para silent reader. Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang mau membaca cerita ini.

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3: Jealous

"Jadi? Berburu lagi, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya begitulah. Sekalian untuk menu makan nanti malam," balas Hinata.

"Oh begitu,"

"..."

"..."

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi aku lengah. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

Kucing yang masih berada di pelukan Hinata merasa jengkel.

'Apa-apaan orang itu!' batinnya kesal.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, kucing hitam itu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari keberadaan si kucing.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia Sacchi. Dia yang mulai beberapa hari yang lalu menemaniku. Sacchi, dia Uzumaki Naruto yang kuceritakan tadi pagi," kata Hinata.

"Hooo... Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Sacchi!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hn,"

"Heee, sikapnya jelek sekali, Hinata-chan. Sama sekali tidak manis!" protes Naruto.

"Hihihi, bagiku biasa saja. Mungkain karena dia baru mengenalmu, Naruto-kun,"

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sacchi dingin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Aku numpang di tempatmu beberapa hari ya, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto yang membuat Sacchi kaget.

'Beberapa hari bersama si kuning yang berisik ini? Tidak mau!'

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja,"

Jawaban Hinata sukses membuat Sacchi lemas seketika. Sepertinya si kucing lupa kalau makhluk kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah teman masa kecil Hinata.

'Cih, kenapa aku sial begini sih?!'

. . .

"Uwaaaa... Tempat ini tidak berubah. Masih nyaman seperti dulu!" kata Naruto riang begitu sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Berisik," ucap Sacchi sinis.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kucingmu ini mengesalkan sekali. Kalau saja dia bukan kucingmu pasti sudah kuhajar dari tadi," ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Sacchi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun,"

"Hmmm... Jangan-jangan..." gumam Naruto sambil berpose ala detektif.

AHA! Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Naruto kemudian menyeringai ke arah Sacchi. Sacchi yang punya _feeling_ buruk langsung menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama ya kita tidak bersama-sama seperti ini," ucap Naruto sambil tiba-tiba merangkul Hinata.

Baik Sacchi maupun Hinata kaget akan perbuatan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bisa to-tolong lepaskan,"

"Hei hei, Hinata-chan, aku kan sudah sering melakukan ini padamu. Kenapa kau tidak terbiasa juga,"

Telinga Sacchi benar-benar panas.

'Apa-apaan makhluk kuning satu itu?!'

"Ta-tapi,"

"Hinata-chan, aku lapar. Ini kan sudah waktunya makan siang,"

"Ta-tapi, bisa tolong lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa memasak ka-kalau begini,"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata langsung menatap Naruto heran.

"A-apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu!"

"Hah, terserah kau lah,"

"Yaiy. Aku mau makan ramen!"

"Naruto-kun, aku sedang tidak punya bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan kesukaanmu itu," protes Hinata.

"Yah... Ya sudah, terserah kau saja deh, Hinata-chan. Apa pun yang kau masak pasti enak!"

"Kalau kau lapar pasti omonganmu tidak jelas," gerutu Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

Hati Sacchi sakit. Ia merasa sebagai pengganggu di tempat ini. Ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka kehadiran Naruto di antara mereka. Sadar atau tidak, Sacchi menghela napas. Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya menyeringai.

"Sacchi, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah,"

Hinata hanya menatap Sacchi bingung, lalu menghela napas panjang.

'Tak kusangka akan jadi begini,' batin Hinata.

Hinata kemudian beranjak lalu menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan siang. Sacchi hanya diam memandang Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya Sacchi merasa Hinata sangat... jauh.

"Hinata-chan manis, ya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Sacchi sinis.

"Hehehe, tidak ada. Hanya ingin mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cih, alasan,"

"Hei, aku kan sudah mencoba bersikap ramah padamu!" protes Naruto.

"Aku tak butuh!"

"Hah, kau ini. Menyebalkan!"

Hinata masih fokus memasak. Ia tidak menyadari suasana tidak mengenakkan dari Sacchi dan Naruto. Merasa bahwa Naruto dan Sacchi sudah saling akrab.

"..."

"..."

"Hei, menurutmu Hinata-chan itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sacchi balas bertanya. Sepertinya ia kurang suka topik yang dipilih Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau menurutku sih dia kuat. Sudah lima belas tahun dia tinggal sendiri di sini. Aku jadi tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sacchi.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu," ucap Sacchi pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau pernah bersikap kasar dan tidak menyentuh makanan enak darinya?!"

Telak. Sacchi pernah melakukan hal tersebut pada Hinata selama tiga hari.

"Bukan urusanmu, _baka,_" akhirnya Sacchi hanya mengatakan itu.

"Oi. Walaupun sekarang kalian sepertinya akrab-akrab saja, tapi kalau kau-"

"Makanannya sudah siap!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menatap Sacchi sebentar.

"Anggap aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," kata Naruto datar.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menahan rasa laparku saja. Wah, kelihatannya enak. Selamat makaan!" ucap Naruto lalu segera memakan makanannya.

Sacchi hanya diam.

'Apa makhluk kuning ini-'

"Sacchi? Kau tidak mau makan?" ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sacchi menatap Hinata dalam lalu akhirnya memakan makanannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto dan Sacchi yang sedang melahap makanan mereka. Ia merasa senang. Meja makan yang biasanya sepi menjadi berisi. Air matanya hampir saja turun jika Hinata tidak menahannya mati-matian.

"Tidak makan?"

Ucapan Sacchi membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

. . .

Sacchi merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di hamparan rumput di belakang rumah Hinata. Ia baru tau jika di belakang rumah Hinata ada tempat senyaman ini. Angin sore menerpa dirinya, menggoyangkan rerumputan dan bulu-bulu halusnya.

Sacchi menatap langit yang berwarna keorenan itu. Ia sedang berpikir. Ia bingung, sebenarnya ia kenapa. Hatinya yang tadi sempat nyeri ketika melihat Hinata dan Naruto kini baik-baik saja. Namun, setiap mengingat kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto, hatinya kembali sakit.

"Aku kenapa sih?"

Ia juga ingat saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Bukan karena berlari menghindari monster-monster seperti waktu itu, tapi hanya karena melihat Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak tau kalau ia sedang galau.

"Sacchi, ini sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke rumah," ucap Hinata yang –menurut Sacchi- tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hn," Sacchi bangkit dan berjalan bersama Hinata menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata-chan, makan malamnya apa?" tanya Naruto begitu Hinata dan Sacchi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ummm... Mungkin sup tomat," jawab Hinata.

"Hee? Kenapa sup tomat? Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tadi pagi aku sudah makan sup tomat," ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah janji pada Sacchi bahwa makan malam kali ini ada tomatnya," terang Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa bahan.

"Aaa ya sudah lah, yang penting makan,"

"Ah," Hinata terkaget ketika sebuah tomat meluncur turun dari tangannya yang penuh dengan bahan masakan.

Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap tomat itu lalu memberikannya ke Hinata.

"Nyaris saja,"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun,"

Ide jahil kembali muncul di pikiran Naruto. Ia memajukan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada -yang sengaja dibuat-buat- manja.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, kau duduk saja," balas Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Lagi-lagi hati Sacchi sakit. Sepertinya si kuning itu sengaja menggoda Hinata.

"Heee, aku kan sedang berbaik hati,"

Naruto masih terus mendesak Hinata supaya ia diizinkan membantu sang gadis. Sekarang Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata yang tengah memegang pisau.

"Ba-baiklah, to-tolong kau potong tomatnya," ucap Hinata akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika Naruto terus menggodanya seperti itu.

"Yaaiy, akan kupotong dengan bagus!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil membawa pisau, nampan, dan beberapa tomat.

'Dasar makhluk kuning jelek,' batin Sacchi geram.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit hingga sup tomat itu jadi. Sacchi yang dari tadi hanya menggerutu tidak jelas akhirnya beranjak mendekati meja makan.

"Sini kubantu, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto.

'Cih, cari perhatian!'

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun,"

"Ayolah!"

Cukup!

Sacchi benar-benar tidak tahan. Si kuning itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

BRAAAK!

Dengan kesal ia menggebrak meja keras dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Dasar makhluk ku-"

Tunggu.

Tadi dia menggebrak meja dengan suara yang cukup keras? Seharusnya kan tidak sekeras itu. Dia kan kucing.

Ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Tunggu.

Ia merasa jadi lebih tinggi. Ia merasakan jari-jarinya bergerak karena gugup.

Jari?

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-sama?"

Sacchi terkejut. Ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat pantulan dirinya di gelas kaca yang tak jauh darinya. Dia menjadi manusia.

"_Kau membuat kesabaran kaa-san habis. Jangan memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu! Kaa-san tau kau itu tampan dan banyak perempuan yang mengagumimu. Akh, akan kuubah wujudmu, Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke, dengan tubuh seperti itu, perempuan akan menjauhimu. Mereka akan menghinamu. Yang dapat mengembalikan wujudmu hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak takut padamu, yang mau menerimamu. Jadi, jagalah dirimu di luar istana nanti. Maaf, ini yang terbaik untukmu,"_

Sacchi ingat. Dia manusia. Lebih dari sekedar manusia. Wujud Sacchi yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran dari kerajaan terbesar di negeri ini.

.

.

.

Chapter tiga sudah hadir!

Sebenernya cerita ini udah saya buat sampai chapter lima, tapi saya nge-post cerita ini kalo lagi buka internet aja.

Yang penasaran siapa Sacchi a.k.a Sasuke udah kesebut sekilas kan di atas.

Alesan kenapa Sasuke jadi kucing ada di chapter selanjutnya~

Last... Makasih buat yang udah nge-review. Makasih juga untuk para silent reader. Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang mau membaca cerita ini.

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 4: Truth Part 1

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia hanya memandang Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah terduduk hormat. Ia masih sedikit terkejut.

"Hah, bangunlah kalian berdua. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya bangkit. Mereka masih diam.

"Ummm... Bolehkah kita... makan?" ucap Naruto ragu. Ia berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"KRUYUUK~" perut Naruto berbunyi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Hinata kembali menyiapkan makanan. Mereka bertiga makan dalam keadaan diam. Padahal tadi siang suasana di meja makan ini cukup ramai.

"Ummm... Ka-kalau boleh tau, kenapa Sasuke-sama menjadi... Kucing?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lama, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kaa-san yang mengubahku," jawab Sasuke.

"Mikoto-sama? Memang Anda berbuat apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mulai membiasakan diri dengan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san kesal dengan sikapku yang acuh," balas Sasuke.

'Terutama terhadap perempuan,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

'Ada apa dengan si kuning ini?'

"Tadinya kukira kau itu kucing hitam yang _overprotective_ terhadap Hinata-chan, jadi aku dari tadi sengaja memanas-manasimu!" ucap Naruto mengaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto-kun walaupun aku sudah tau niatannya itu," tambah Hinata.

'Jadi dia sengaja?!' batin Sasuke geram.

"Hn,"

"La-lagipula, Naruto-kun baru saja menikah seminggu yang lalu," ucap Hinata lagi.

"..."

"..."

"Hah?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya. Naruto sudah menikah? Lalu apa-apaan sikapnya terhadap Hinata itu? Mau selingkuh?

"Hehe, Hinata-chan sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Sakura-chan, istriku, juga memaklumi perlakuanku terhadap Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah, kau membuatku pusing, makhluk kuning!" ucap Sasuke kesal sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, apa kau akan tetap di sini, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku di rumah ini kan hanya ada dua kamar,"

"Aku lupa kalau di sini ada dua kamar," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata-chaaan, ini rumahmu sendiri!"

"Habis, aku kan hanya memakai kamarku dan dapur saja berhubung kamar mandi ada di kamar. Biasanya kan kau yang memakai kamar satu lagi, itu juga jarang, dan aku merapikan rumah sebulan sekali,"

"Iya juga ya,"

Sasuke hanya mengamati Hinata dan Naruto. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berada di antara mereka. Ia kembali merasa terabaikan.

'Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan sudah lama bersama,'

"Ehem... Jadi?"

"Anda ingin tidur bersama Hinata-chan?" goda Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hei, aku bercanda, Hinata-chan! Anda tidak apa-apa kan tidur sekamar dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini?"

"Hn,"

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, pipi Sasuke agak merona. Sepertinya ia sempat menganggap serius godaan Naruto itu.

'Ngomong-ngomong selama ini aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Hinata kan?'

Blush!

Sasuke segera menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

'Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu sih?'

"Sasuke-sama? Anda kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke.

"Hah, aku duluan ke kamar ya. Otakku lelah karena kejadian barusan!"

"Alasan," komentar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Te-tempat yang dimasuki Naruto-kun itu kamar satu lagi," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Hn,"

Sasuke memandang langit-langit rumah Hinata. Sungguh berbeda dengan di istana. Luas rumah Hinata bisa dibilang sama dengan luas kamar Sasuke di tambah beranda dan koridor depan kamar Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke suka berada di rumah kecil ini. Tempat ini sungguh hangat.

"A-ano, apa Sa-Sasuke-sama juga ingin istirahat?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang sedang gugup.

'Kenapa dia gugup sih?'

"Sikapmu beda sekali. Seingatku kau tidak gugup ketika bersama Sacchi atau pun Uzumaki itu,"

"Sa-Sacchi itu kucing, sedangkan aku sudah lama kenal dengan Naruto-kun," Hinata mencoba membela dirinya sambil menatap ke sembarang arah asalkan bukan ke pangeran di depannya itu.

Sasuke yang tadinya duduk kini bangkit dan beranjak mendekati Hinata.

"Hei, aku dan Sacchi kan sama," bisik Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget, wajah Hinata langsung memerah seketika.

"Te-tentu saja beda. A-anda manusia sedangkan Sa-Sacchi kucing,"

"Hah, sudahlah. Sekarang temani aku,"

"E-eh? Sa-Sasuke-sama,"

"Hn, diamlah,"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan langsung menyeretnya ke luar rumah. Lebih tepatnya ke halaman belakang. Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hinata di sana.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Ia tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya dia bisa menggenggam tangan Hinata.

'Jadi ini rasanya menggenggam tangannya. Ternyata lebih kecil dari yang kubayangkan,'

"Lihatlah ke atas," perintah Sasuke begitu mereka sudah keluar rumah.

"Uwaaaa,"

Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan malam yang disajikan. Hinata memang sudah lama tidak menatap langit malam. Sepertinya langit malam ini sedang cerah.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata. Bahkan sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada tangan mungil gadis itu. Sasuke juga mengangkat kepalanya, menikmati lautan bintang di angkasa. Dan Sasuke berharap agar untuk saat ini waktu bisa berhenti.

POOOF!

Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke terkejut.

Kini tak ada lagi sosok pangeran yang menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Yang ada hanyalah sang gadis yang menatap heran si kucing hitam.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama? Kenapa jadi Sacchi lagi?"

"Cih, sepertinya aku hanya bisa menjadi manusia dalam waktu dua jam saja,"

"Eh?!"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Hei Hinata, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu. A-apa maksud Sasuke-sama dengan... be-bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Cara melepas 'kutukan' ini. Kata kaa-san orang yang pertama kali menolongku adalah orang yang bisa mengembalikan wujudku. Karena kau yang menolongku jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab," terang Sasuke panjang.

Hinata hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Hinata yang bisa mengembalikan wujud Sasuke? Yang benar saja.

. . .

Seperti biasa, Hinata bangun lebih awal, sebelum Sasuke atau Naruto bangun. Tentu saja ia bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat kali ini ia menyiapkan makanan untuk tiga orang.

"Ternyata memang sudah bangun,"

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Bukan wujud kucingnya seperti tadi malam. Kali ini Sasuke kembali ke wujud manusianya. Hinata jadi semakin bingung dengan 'kutukan' yang diberikan oleh ibu Sasuke tercinta.

"Setelah empat jam kemudian aku baru bisa kembali ke wujud asliku lagi," terang Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan heran Hinata.

"O-oh. Bagaimana istirahat Anda?"

"Buruk. Si kuning itu baik sadar maupun tidak tetap saja tidak bisa diam," protes Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. Yah, sepertinya Hinata harus bekerja keras lagi akhir bulan nanti untuk membereskan kamar yang ditumpangi Naruto.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya sedangkan Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi terdekat lalu duduk dan mengamati Hinata yang sedang memasak. Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin melalukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan.

"Oi,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membantu,"

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah. I-ini tidak akan lama,kok,"

Jujur saja, Hinata kaget mendengar menuturan dari Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar tidak tau jalan pikir pangeran satu itu.

"Aku. Ingin. Membantu." Sasuke kali ini menekankan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga yang sedang ia hadapi adalah pangeran Uchiha. Akan susah untuk menolak segala keinginannya.

"Baiklah. To-tolong potongkan wo-wortel itu panjang-panjang," ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tau caranya,"

"..."

"..."

'Kalau begitu kenapa mau membantu!' Ingin rasanya Hinata menjerit seperti itu. Namun bukan Hinata namanya jika ia benar-benar menjerit. Hinata lebih memilih menghela napas lagi.

Hinata mematikan kompor yang sedaritadi menyala untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Hinata menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa pisau, talenan, dan wortel. Setelah itu, Hinata memperagakan cara memotong wortel kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam mengamati tangan-tangan Hinata yang dengan lincah memotong wortel. Sebenarnya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sasuke memasak. Di samping curi-curi kesempatan agar Hinata lebih dekat dengannya, ia juga penasaran dan ingin mencoba memasak.

"Lalu jadinya begini. A-apa Anda mengerti?"

"Hn,"

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku mo-mohon bantuannya," ucap Hinata lalu beralih lagi ke kompor yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kembali melanjutkan acaranya di dekat kompor. Setelah mengamati Hinata beberapa saat, Sasuke mulai memotong-motong wortel seperti yang tadi dicontohkan Hinata. Ternyata cukup sulit juga memotongnya agar ukurannya sama. Bahkan tak jarang jari-jari Sasuke tergores pisau.

'Kukira ini mudah,'

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil potongan-potongan wortel hasil karya Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan jari-jarinya yang terluka saat Hinata mendekatnya. Ia tidak mau Hinata melihat luka-luka di tangannya.

"Nah, setelah ini tinggal menumisnya,"

Sasuke kembali mengamati Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menyembunyikan jari-jarinya. Hinata bahkan tidak berkomentar tentang hasil karyanya itu.

"Oh iya Sasuke-sama. Setelah ini biarkan aku mengobati jari-jarimu, ya," ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakannya.

"Khh,kau tau ya,"

"Hihihi, soalnya Naruto-kun juga melakukan hal yang sama saat pertama kali membantuku," ucap Hinata sambil bernostalgia.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke kesal. Kenapa nama pemuda kuning itu disebut-sebut sih?

"Nah, makanan sudah selesai,"

Kemudian Hinata meletakkan makanannya dan mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobati jari-jari Sasuke yang terluka. Hinata sejujurnya cukup kagum dengan pangeran di hadapannya itu. Memang ini pengalaman pertama sang pangeran memotong wortel. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto saat pertama kali membantu Hinata, sang pangeran jauh lebih terampil. Bahkan luka yang didapati tidak sebanyak Naruto.

"Hoaaam. Pagi Hinata-chan, Sasuke-sama,"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun,"

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, sebentar,"

Begitu Hinata membuka pintu, Hinata langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan erat oleh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Hinata-chaan!"

Hinata kaget, begitu juga Sasuke, dan rasa kantuk Naruto langsung menghilang begitu melihat kedua orang yang pagi-pagi datang ke rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

Chapter empat telah hadir...

Hehehe... saya senang banyak yang menikmati cerita ini. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan. Maaf juga kalo pendekripsiannya kurang jelas.

Tapi...

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.

Btw, kemungkinan chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa lama update. Idenya lagi kena macet...

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 5: Truth Part 2

"Kushina-san? Minato-sensei?"

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Kushina-san? Minato-san?"

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke mengatakannya bersamaan. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran pasutri (pasangan suami istri) satu itu. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan datang ke rumah Hinata ini.

"Kushina-san, Minato-sensei, ka-kalian terluka. A-ada apa?" ucap Hinata panik.

"Kami tidak apa-apa,Hinata-chan. Lagipula aku cukup terkejut kau dan Naruto mengenal Sasuke-sama," ucap Kushina lembut.

"Aaaaa... Ceritanya panjang, kaa-san,"

"Kushina-san, Minato-sensei, sebaiknya masuk saja dulu. Kami baru ingin sarapan," ucap Hinata.

"Maaf mengganggu ya, Hinata," ucap Minato lalu masuk ke rumah Hinata, disusul dengan Kushina di belakangnya.

"Setelah sarapan ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Khususnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke-sama," ucap Kushina serius.

'Pantas aku pernah mendengar marga Uzumaki. Ternyata si kuning itu anak Kushina-san,' batin Sasuke.

. . .

"Jadi? Apa yang kaa-san ingin sampaikan?" tanya Naruto membuka perbincangan mereka berlima.

"Hah, pertama-tama beritahu dulu kenapa kalian berdua, kau dan Hinata, mengenal Sasuke-sama," balas Kushina.

"Intinya sih awalnya aku mengenal kucing hitam Hinata bernama Sacchi. Terus tiba-tiba Sacchi berubah jadi Sasuke-sama. Terus ketika kami berbincang-bincang ternyata Mikoto-sama mengubah wujud Sasuke-sama karena beliau kesal dengan sikap Sasuke-sama," terang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan buatan Mikoto-sama saja,"

"A-apa maksud tou-san?"

"Sasuke-sama, mungkin ini memang sulit dipercaya. Namun, KerajaanUchiha saat ini dalam keadaan kritis. Perdana Menteri Orochimaru menghianati kerajaan dan berusaha memberontak. Mikoto-sama yang mengetahui hal itu mengubah Anda menjadi seekor kucing agar Anda selamat dari rencana licik Orochimaru. Rencananya Mikoto-sama juga ingin mengubah wujud Itachi-sama. Namun, rencana Orochimaru terlanjur berjalan,"

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kaa-san, tou-san,dan Nii-san?" ucap Sasuke datar. Namun ada nada panik di sana. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita Minato. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Minato sedang bercanda. Namun mengingat bahwa Minato dan Kushina adalah orang kepercayaan ayah dan ibu Sasuke,mau tidak mau ia percaya.

"Itachi-sama terkena racun, Fugaku-sama terluka parah, dan Mikoto-sama... beliau yang mengirim kami kemari. Awalnya kami juga tertangkap. Namun, Mikoto-sama menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Jadi kupikir, Mikoto-sama hanya kehabisan tenaga. Saat ini mereka ada di penjara bawah tanah," terang Minato lagi.

Sasuke lemas seketika. Jadi alasan ibunya mengubah wujudnya karena untuk melindunginya? Bahkan di keluarganya hanya dia yang selamat? Ayahnya bahkan terluka parah. Kakaknya terkena racun.

"Lalu Naruto,"

Kushina menarik napas panjang. Menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

"Maafkan kami, nak. Saat itu, Mikoto-sama mengirim kami ke rumah. Ternyata pasukan Orochimaru mengejar kami sampai sana. Saat kami mencoba melawan, mereka... mereka... hiks... menangkap Sakura," ucap Kushina disertai isakan. "Maaf,"

Kali ini Naruto yang _shock_. Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia baru saja menikah. Padahal kemarin Sakura baik-baik saja. Naruto langsung menunduk lemas. Ia sedih. Gadis yang dicintainya kini berada di tangan musuh.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama," Hinata merasa iba dengan kedua pria yang kemarin menemaninya. Ia tau betul rasa sakit yang mereka alami.

. . .

Semenjak berita yang disampaikan Minato dan Kushina, Naruto mengurung diri di dalam kamar, sedangkan Sasuke memilih berdiam diri di bawah sebuah pohon apel yang terletak di belakang rumah Hinata. Hinata mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan, jadi merepotkanmu," ujar Kushina sambil menunduk.

Mata Kushina agak bengkak akibat menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto karena tidak bisa melindungi istri anaknya tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang Kushina kembali menangis.

"A-ano, Kushina-san, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat saja dulu di kamarku," ujar Hinata yang merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Kushina.

"Hinata benar. Beristirahatlah," tambah Minato.

Kushina hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak ke kamar Hinata diikuti Minato.

"Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkanmu, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata hanya menatap Kushina dan Minato dengan perasaan iba. Tak lama, ia menghela napas panjang lalu menghampiri kamar yang ditempati Naruto.

TOK TOK

"Naruto-kun?"

"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri, Hinata-chan," ucap Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Baru pertama kali Hinata melihat Naruto seterpuruk ini. Biasanya Naruto masih mau berbagi cerita dengan Hinata. Bahkan berakhir dengan masalah seakan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Tolong jangan berbuat sesuatu hal yang aneh, Naruto-kun,"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia tau betul sikap Naruto. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Sekarang ia menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat di tempat merenung kesayangannya, di bawah pohon apel belakang rumahnya.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantik Hinata begitu ia buka pintu belakang rumahnya. Ah, ia baru ingat bahwa pangeran yang selamat dari pemberontakan di Istana Uchiha ada di sana. Walau sedikit ragu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sang pangeran yang kini dalam wujud manusianya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?" Hinata memberanikan diri menanggil nama sang pangeran.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menoleh ke arah Hinata, lalu kembali menatap langit yang dari tadi menjadi objek di matanya.

"Duduklah," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata hanya menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Menolak perkataan sang pangeran justru akan memperburuk suasana, dan Hinata tau itu.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Buruk. Sekarang Kushina-san sedang beristirahat bersama Minato-sensei, dan Naruto-kun... dia tidak mau keluar kamar. Mengizinkanku masuk saja tidak," balas Hinata.

"Oh,"

"Anda sendiri?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak membalas perkataan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau Hinata melihat sisi lemah darinya. Itu sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke.

"Anda tidak perlu menja-"

"Aku tidak tau," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke menyerah. Ia butuh tempat untuk menyalurkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia bahkan ingin melupakan ego miliknya sesaat. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya, dan Hinata seperti menawarkan diri sebagai 'tempat pelampiasan' bagi Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan. Senang, sedih, kesal, murka, semuanya menyatu. Aku senang karena kaa-san ternyata sangat peduli padaku. Aku senang karena aku selamat. Namun aku kesal karena aku tidak bersama yang lainnya saat itu di istana. Aku.. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku sedih karena tou-san sekarat dan nii-san terkena racun. Aku... merasa kacau," ucap Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri agak tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya. Ia tidak peduli jika Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Ah,pengecualian untuk air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Aku tidak berguna," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Sa-saya rasa tidak begitu. Saya rasa Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, dan Itachi-sama merasa yakin Anda dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Me-menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat kadang tak buruk. Anda masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka, kan. La-lagipula, sepertinya Sakura-chan ada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Sakura-chan adalah seorang dokter, ja-jadi saya rasa nyawa Fugaku-sama dan Itachi-sama bisa diselamatkan. Ah, maaf, saya terlalu banyak bicara," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke mencerna tiap kalimat yang dikatakan Hinata. Ada benarnya juga. Ia masih bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya. Ia masih bisa menghabisi Orochimaru. Ia masih bisa melakukannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya tidak salah mengatakan perasaannya saat ini pada Hinata.

"A-ano, saya per-"

"Tetaplah di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-sama,"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sangat merah. Dirangkul Naruto saja sudah membuat pipinya merona, apalagi dipeluk. Perlu diingat juga bahwa yang memeluk Hinata adalah seorang pangeran.

"A-ano, Anda-"

"Diamlah!"

"Ta-tapi An-"

"Ini perintah!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata tidak protes lagi. Ia hanya diam di dalam pelukan Sasuke yang entah kenapa semakin erat. Bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar. Hinata akhirnya hanya pasrah menyadari keadaan sang pangeran.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama? Anda... menangis?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak," sanggah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang tidak menangis. Hanya nyaris menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Ano-"

"Diamlah. Tetaplah seperti ini sebelum aku berubah menjadi kucing lagi," potong Sasuke sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirum aroma Hinata yang menurutnya dapat menenangkannya.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya pasrah. Bahkan kini ia merasa pundaknya basah. Akhirnya Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, air matanya turun, membasahi wajahnya dan pundak Hinata. Sasuke tidak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin memeluk Hinata. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang akhirnya memeluk tubuh Sasuke, mengelus-elus punggungnya pelan, dan memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Sasuke.

. . .

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mengendap-endap. Berharap agar tidak ada yang menyadari niatannya untuk keluar rumah. Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu di hadapannya membeku, membuat Naruto terpaksa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lirih begitu melihat sang tuan rumah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memohon agar kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh," ucap Hinata pelan namun masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"Ini tidak aneh. Aku ingin pergi menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. Jadi, jangan halangi aku!" ucap Naruto yang agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Memangnya kau tau di mana tempat Sakura-chan berada. Jangan gegabah, Naruto-kun!"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku khawatir pada Sakura-chan!"

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun. Aku juga khawatir. Tapi setidaknya sayangilah nyawamu, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak mungkin bisa-"

"Kalau belum dicoba kita tidak akan tau!" suara Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Sadarlah Naruto! Kau pikir Sakura-chan akan senang jika melihatmu tertangkap dalam keadaan sekarat atau bahkan tewas? Kemungkinanmu menang hanya kecil!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata membentaknya. Bahkan Hinata tidak memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun' seperti biasanya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku akan tetap pergi menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau-"

"Hinata benar,kau tidak mungkin menang melawan pasukan Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dalam wujud kucingnya.

"Sasuke-sama? Bahkan Anda juga? Memangnya Anda tidak ingin menyelamatkan keluarga Anda?" bentak Naruto.

"Heh, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa selamat jika tidak menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu," balas Sasuke sinis.

"Jadi kalian meragukanku?"

"Kalau aku iya. Orang tuamu saja kewalahan menangani pasukan Orochimaru, apalagi kau. Aku tau seberapa kuat dan licik Orochimaru itu," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Hah, benar-benar anak yang merepotkan. Tenanglah Naruto, ibumu bisa terbangun," ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Tou-san juga? Khh... Jika kalian menghalangiku, aku akan melawan kalian!" teriak Naruto.

"Hah. Tolong ya, Hinata,"

Clink!

"A-apa?" Naruto terkejut. Tiga per empat tubuh bagian bawahnya membeku. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku akan menyuruh Hinata melepaskanmu jika kau mau mendinginkan kepalamu sejenak dan dengarkan perkataanku," ucap Minato santai.

"Tapi-"

"Atau aku akan menyuruh Hinata membekukan seluruh tubuhmu," ancam Minato.

"Hah. Apa yang ingin tou-san katakan? Kita menelantarkan Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak. Rencananya aku ingin bicara padamu tentang rencanaku dan Kushina untuk menyelamatkan Sakura saat kau sudah mendinginkan kepalamu, tapi ternyata malah seperti ini," ucap Minato sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Naruto terkejut. Jadi orang tuanya juga berencana untuk menyelamatkan Sakura? Tapi kenapa ayahnya baru mengatakannya sekarang?

.

.

.

Chapter lima...

Idenya masih agak-agak jalan di chapter ini.

Hehehe...

Sebenernya dari awal saya merasa chara di sini OOC banget. Apalagi Sasuke. Jika ada kesempatan, akan saya kembalikan sifat asli mereka semua.

Tapi sepertinya cerita ini memang full OOC deh... Hehehe...

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 6: Let's Go

"Kenapa tou-san tidak bilang dari tadi? Kenapa tou-san harus menggunakan Hinata-chan untuk membekukanku? Kenapa tou-san tidak menyuruh Hinata-chan melepaskanku sekarang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Hah, kau ini. Pertama, kau sendiri yang tidak ingin keluar kamar sampai aku harus menunda untuk membicarakan hal ini. Kedua, aku hanya ingin melepaskanmu nanti. Ketiga, aku tidak suka kau mengatakan kalau aku menggunakan Hinata. Aku mungkin dengan mudah bisa menghentikanmu, tapi itu bisa merusak rumah Hinata dan membangunkan ibumu. Jadi,apa salahnya meminta bantuan murid kesayanganku?" balas Minato sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Heee... Lalu aku apa?"

"Yah, walau pun agak merepotkan, tapi kau itu anak kesayanganku,"

"Kau salah,Minato-san. Dia sangat merepotkan!" sambung Sasuke.

"Hinata, kucing itu siapa?"

"A-ano... Itu Sasuke-sama,"

"Oh... Maaf atas ketidaktahuan saya, Sasuke-sama,"

"Hn,"

"Kau bebas, Naruto. Sekarang kembali ke kamar dan kita bicarakan masalah ini besok," perintah Minato.

"Eeh-"

"Atau kau mau merasakan amukan Kushina?"

Naruto diam. Ayahnya itu memang tau cara menghentikan protes-protes yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sudahlah. _Oyasumi_,"

. . .

"Ah~ Sudah lama aku tidak memakan makanan Hinata-chan~" ucap Kushina girang.

"Kaa-san sepertinya senang sekali?" ucap Naruto tak acuh. Ia ingin segera mengetahui rencana penyelamatan Sakura pagi ini.

"Diam. Jangan merusak kesenanganku,"

"Ukh,"

"Kushina-san, aku penasaran. Kenapa si kuning ini bermarga 'Uzumaki', bukan 'Namikaze'?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ah benar. Aku juga penasaran!" tambah Naruto.

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya itu karena taruhanku dengan Minato. Kalau Naruto memilih menjadi penyihir maka marganya 'Uzumaki'. Sebaliknya, kalau Naruto memilih menjadi _swordmaster_ sepertiku maka marganya 'Namikaze'," terang Kushina sambil memasang wajah seolah tak bersalah.

"APA? Aku jadi bahan taruhan?" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Hehehe... Habis aku sedang kesal pada Minato waktu itu. Tapi aku lupa aku kesal karena apa," ucap Kushina.

"Ehem... Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal yang Naruto tunggu dari tadi,"

"Benar juga,"

"Jadi bagaimana tou-san? Kaa-san?"

"Kita... Bicara sambil jalan saja yuk!" tawar Kushina yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Memang mau jalan kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke istana, _baka_. Ah, tapi kita berkunjung ke suatu tempat dulu. Ayo berangkat," ujar Kushina sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya ampun, kaa-san," Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Mood_ ibunya itu memang gampang berubah-ubah. Kemarin seperti orang depresi, sekarang seperti orang yang ingin berburu harta karun.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau juga ikut," tambah Minato.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah,"

"Nah, kita ke tempat Iruka," ucap Kushina.

"Iruka? Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, dia teman kami. Iruka membuka toko perlengkapan. Jadi kita akan mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan dulu di sana," terang Minato.

"Kenapa tidak bilang begitu saja sih dari tadi," protes Naruto.

. . .

"Wah, tumben sekali kalian sekeluarga kemari. Lalu, siapa gadis dan kucing di sana?" tanya seorang pria dengan luka horizontal di sekitar hidungnya.

"Mereka Hinata-chan dan peliharaannya, Iruka-san!" balas Naruto diikuti tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

'Sial, aku dibilang peliharaan!' batin Sasuke.

"Eh? Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi untuk apa membawa peliharaan?"

"Umm... Ano... Kucing itu, ya, kucing itu sangat _overprotective_ terhadap Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto kelabakan. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apa. Jadi ia menyelipkan dugaan awalnya pada Sasuke waktu ia belum tau kebenaran tentang pangeran yang dikutuk itu.

"Ya ampun. Ada-ada saja. Siapa nama kucing itu? Dia terlihat tak senang,"

"Namanya Sacchi. Dia memang seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku mau lima jubah, lalu beberapa obat-obatan, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kau tau kan apa?" kata Minato.

"Lima?"

"Satu orang lagi menyusul,"

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku siapkan dulu. Kalian duduk santai saja dulu di sini. Ada camilan juga kok," terang Iruka.

Setelah Iruka tak terlihat, Naruto langsung menghadap ke Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyengir lebar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Tou-san tadi bilang jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau ada Anda, jadi yang terpikir olehku hanya menyebut Anda sebagai peliharaan Hinata-chan," terang Naruto.

"Cih,"

"Hehehe... Ngomong-ngomong cemilannya enak juga. Aku jadi ingin mengambilnya sebagian untuk perjalanan nanti,"

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau mau cemilan saat perjalanan, ambil saja buah liar di hutan. Asal jangan ambil buah beracun saja,"

"Aku kan hanya bergurau, Kaa-san,"

"Maaf menunggu,ini perlengkapan yang kau inginkan, Minato-san," ucap Iruka sambil membawa beberapa barang dikedua tangannya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Iruka. Lalu, kami pamit dulu," kata Minato.

"Eh? Cepat sekali. Sepertinya sedang melakukan misi penting, ya?"

"Ya, sangat penting,"

"Hah. Hati-hati,"

. . .

"Ngomong-ngomong, tou-san, kenapa kita harus beristirahat sekarang, sih? Ini kan belum malam. Masih sore. Bahkan matahari belum terbenam!" protes Naruto.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Kami sudah sering melewati tempat ini, dan biasanya pada saat-saat seperti ini monster kepala hiu berbadan buaya sedang berburu mangsa. Kalau kita berjalan lebih jauh dari ini, kita akan jadi santapan mereka!" terang Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kita kan tinggal menghajar mereka!"

"Kau gila! Monster jenis itu bergerak secara kelompok. Mereka juga terkenal dengan keganasannya. Kita bisa mati dikeroyok tau! Apa kau sampai sekarang belum selesai membaca Ensiklopedia Monster yang kuberikan padamu?!" ucap Kushina semakin kesal.

"Hehehe... Kaa-san kan tau sendiri aku malas membacanya. Paling-paling hanya sekedar melihat gambarnya,"

"_baka,_" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku akan memberi tau rencana yang kubuat. Sasuke-sama yang akan menuntun kita ke tempat Sakura dan yang lainnya ditahan. Tapi, kita menyelinap saat wujud Sasuke-sama adalah kucing. Bisa repot kalau Orochimaru tau bahwa Sasuke-sama ada diantara kita. Kalau memungkinkan kita melaksanakannya malam hari. Nanti aku dan Hinata akan maju duluan untuk melumpuhkan penjagaan bersama Sasuke-sama yang menuntun kami. Ah, jangan membuat suara-suara yang mencurigakan seperti berteriak protes ya, Naruto," terang Minato.

"Tenang saja Minato, anak ini tidak akan kubiarkan berteriak sedikit pun," ucap Kushina sambil menepuk Naruto yang kini memajukan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Kushina.

'Bukannya kaa-san juga sering teriak-teriak? Kenapa hanya aku?' batin Naruto.

"Lalu, sekarang kita istirahat. Tengah malam nanti kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ucap Minato.

. . .

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun," ucap Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ummm... Aku masih ngantuk,"

"Na-"

"Biar aku yang membangunkan!" ucap Kushina.

Feeling Hinata buruk. Minato langsung menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya, tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Kusarankan untuk tidak melihat Kushina membangunkan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke-sama," ucap Minato.

Hinata dan Sasuke menurut saja. Lebih tepatnya Hinata yang menurut. Sasuke sih memang dari awal tidak berminat melihat adegan berjudul 'Membangunkan Naruto' itu.

"Ayo bagun anak pemalas!"

BLETAAAK!

"Waaa... Adududuh, kaa-san apa-apaan sih? Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau dengar tidak kata-kata Minato tadi? Tengah malam kita melanjutkan perjalanan, dan sekarang sudah tengah malam!" ucap Kushina kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Iya,iya, hoaaaam,"

BLETAAAK!

"Kaa-san!"

"Supaya kau tidak mengantuk,"

Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas adegan ibu dan anak itu. Sasuke jadi rindu keluarganya. Ia rindu kebersamaannya dengan keluarganya.

"Mereka keluarga yang menyenangkan, bukan?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hn,"

Sasuke tidak tau. Ia tidak tau kenapa Hinata memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Yang Sasuke tau ia tidak suka melihat Hinata dengan ekspresinya sekarang. Ia lebih suka Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto sudah bangun, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya," ucap Minato.

"Yosh! Kami akan segera menyelamatkanmu, Sakura-chan!"

"Yang kita tolong bukan hanya istrimu, _baka_," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, iya," balas Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Chapter Enam di sini...

Maaf, di chapter ini Sasuhina-nya sedikit, lebih banyak ke keluarganya Naruto.

Yah... Mudah-mudahan chapter depan nambah scene Sasuhina-nya.

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 7: Rescue Them

"Uwaaaa... Dari sini saja Istana Uchiha kelihatan besar ya,"

"Jangan norak,"

"Hei, aku kan baru pertama kali ke sini!"

"Hn, terserah,"

"Ehem... Aku mau meralat perkataan Naruto. Dulu waktu umurmu lima tahun kau pernah ke sini, Naruto," ucap Minato.

"EH? Aku tidak ingat?"

"Tentu saja kau lupa. Apa sih masa lalu yang kau ingat selain yang berhubungan dengan Sakura," sindir Kushina.

"Kaa-san!"

"Yah, tapi tak kusangka kita tiba di sini sore hari. Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang mengulur banyak waktu. Jadi kita tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga malam tiba," ucap Minato.

"Tou-san ini sedang memujiku atau menghinaku sih?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya waktu Sasuke-sama dalam wujud manusia sekarang jauh lebih lama ya dibandingkan dulu. Tidak dua jam lagi tapi lebih," ucap Hinata.

Semua langsung memandang Hinata. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menunduk malu. Ia tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Iya juga ya," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Berarti, waktu Sasuke-sama dalam wujud kucing menjadi lebih sebentar? Berarti nanti kita harus bertindak cepat," kata Minato sambil berpikir.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto.

"Hah, dasar kau ini"

"Hehehe..."

. . .

"Untung saja Sasuke-sama berubah jadi kucing ketika malam tiba," ujar Minato.

"Hn,"

"Hinata, kau bisa kan mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit itu tanpa membuat mereka berteriak?"

"Akan kuusahakan,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk. Minato melihat ke belakang. Naruto dan Kushina hanya mengacungkan jempol tanda siap. Minato pun memulai langkah awal. Dengan gerakan cepat, Minato memukul belakang leher penjaga yang membuat mereka pingsan.

"Penjaga gerbang, beres,"

"Ke sini,"

Sasuke menuntun keempat orang dibelakangnya. Begitu memasuki gerbang besar, ia langsung pergi ke arah selatan. Menurut instingnya, di bagian selatan adalah bagian yang minim penjagaan. Walaupun mereka harus memutar, karena seingat Sasuke tempat tahanan ada di bagian yang berlawanan.

"Kuambil jalan memutar. Ada jalan rahasia,"

"Apa Orochimaru tau?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Itachi-nii yang tau,"

"Bagus. Ah, usahakan wajahmu tidak terlihat, Hinata,"

"Baik,"

Sasuke terus menuntun Minato, Hinata, Naruto, dan Kushina. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah sumur kering. Letaknya juga tersembunyi. Sumur kering tersebut tertutupi oleh semak-semak jika dilihat dari jauh. Tempatnya juga agak suram. Jadi tak heran jika tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Masuk ke dalam," ucap Sasuke sambil terjun ke dalam sumur.

"Uwaaa... Ternyata ada jalan seperti ini," ucap Hinata kagum.

"Kalau seperti ini sih aku rasa kita bisa dengan cepat menyelamatkan keluarga Sasuke-sama dan Sakura,"

"Ya, semoga saja,"

"A-ano, Sasuke-sama, apa ini seperti... jalan bawah tanah?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurang lebih,"

"Jadi kita di bawah istana?"

"Hn,"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada sedikit perasaan aneh,"

"Aura Orochimaru, mungkin," jawab Sasuke asal.

Hinata hanya diam. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Di depan sana, terhubung langsung ke gudang persenjataan. Setelah itu kita berjalan sebentar ke utara, di sana ada sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Di bawah bangunan itu adalah penjaranya," terang Sasuke.

"Padahal aku sering ke sini, tapi tak kusangka ada jalan macam ini,"

"Tentu saja. Sebelumnya hanya aku dan Itachi-nii yang tau,"

"Aku yakin penjagaan di dekat penjara sangat ketat. Nanti kita beristirahat sejenak saja dulu di gudang," kata Minato.

"Hn, jangan terlalu lama,"

"Apa itu pintunya?"

"Ya,"

KRIEEET!

Minato mengintip sedikit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya bau debu dan bubuk mesiu. Terdengar langkah kaki pun tidak. Merasa aman, Minato lalu membuka pintu tersembunyi itu lebar. Kini tampaklah dengan jelas senjata-senjata lengkap milik Uchiha ini.

"Uwaaaa... Banyak sekali," ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Jangan norak,"

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya mendengus kesal. Ia sudah bosan membuntuti Minato, Sasuke, dan Hinata, sekarang kekagumannya akan gudang ini seakan tidak diperbolehkan.

"Hinata, tolong simpan ini untukku," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah pedang yang tak jauh darinya.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah,"

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato-san? Aku yakin di sekitar tempat tahanan penjagaannya sangat ketat,"

"Sedang kupikirkan,"

"Bagaimana kalau makan dulu?" tawar Kushina sambil mengeluarkan toples isi cemilan.

"Aku mau!" ucap Naruto semangat.

'Sejak kapan?' batin Sasuke.

"Hinata, tolong kau alihkan perhatian penjaga dengan pasukan boneka saljumu. Kau bisa?" ucap Minato.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa yang tou-san rencanakan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Boneka-boneka salju Hinata akan menarik perhatian para penjaga setelah itu kita menyelinap," balas Minato singkat.

"Sudahlah, kita jalan sekarang," ujar Sasuke.

"Kalian duluan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada Minato," ucap Kushina tiba-tiba sambil menahan Minato.

"Baiklah, kami duluan,kaa-san,"

Setelah Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat dari gudang, Kushina langsung mendorong Minato ke tembok, menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Menye-"

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud, Minato,"

Minato hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Sepertinya istrinya sudah menyadari apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku tertangkap basah,"

"Jawab," ancam Kushina sambil menarik pedang yang ada di sisinya.

"Menguji Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali," balas Minato lalu mengecup istrinya lembut yang membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

. . .

"Kalian lama!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Maaf,maaf. Tapi sepertinya tanpa kami kalian bisa mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga," puji Minato.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke dalam!" ucap Naruto.

BRUUUK!

BRAAAAK!

DUAAAK!

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

BLETAK!

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Mata Naruto tertuju pada gadis merah muda yang memegang jeruji besi. Menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa itu suamimu? Wah, rupanya anak Minato dan Kushina," tanya seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Iya, Mikoto-sama," balas Sakura malu.

"Mikoto-sama, Sakura!"

Kushina langsung menghampiri tempat Sakura. Ia mendapati Sakura bersama Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi. Kushina hanya menghela napas lega melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya selamat.

"Sakura, menjauhlah," ucap Kushina sambil menarik pedangnya.

TRANG TRANG

Pilar-pilar besi yang menghalangi Kushina dan Sakura terpotong kecil-kecil seketika. Sakura menatap kagum Kushina. Ia tau bahwa Kushina ahli memainkan pedang. Namun ia tidak mengira bisa seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Na-Na-Naru-"

"Syukurlah,"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Lalu membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang," ucap Sakura lirih.

"A-ano, maaf mengganggu. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan penjaganya lama-lama," ucap Hinata gelisah.

"Hinata benar. Ayo keluar," ujar Minato.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak langsung menghajar Orochimaru saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh,"

BLETAAAK!

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena kau tidak tau keadaan. Dasar. Walau sudah lebih baik, Fukagu-sama dan Itachi-sama perlu perawatan lebih di tempat yang lebih layak!"

"Sudah, sudah, ayo jalan,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja dalam wujud kucingnya hanya menatap sang kakak. Sepertinya sang kakak tidak tau kalau kucing yang dari tadi berada tak jauh darinya adalah Sasuke. Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Nanti kau juga tau sendiri," balas sang ibu, sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap ibunya tercinta heran.

. . .

Saat ini mereka berjalan di jalan bawah tanah. Suasana hening. Bahkan tak ada komentar atau pun protes dari Naruto.

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini," ujar Minato.

POOOF!

Tiba-tiba sang kucing hitam berubah menjadi sosok sebenarnya yang membuat Itachi terkejut. Itachi langsung menatap ibunya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, kaa-san kan sudah bilang kalau Sasuke jadi suatu makhluk," ucap Mikoto enteng.

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan pandangan kakaknya.

"Hmmmph, tidak," ucap Itachi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Yang penting kan kita sudah berkumpul lagi," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Itu benar," kali ini Fugaku membuka suara, walau terdengar jelas bahwa pria itu masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja," sekarang Kushina kembali menangis. Ia masih mengingat jelas saat-saat di mana Sakura ditahan.

"Sudahlah, Kushina," ucap Minato, menenangkan istrinya.

"Tou-san benar. Yang penting sekarang Sakura-chan sudah di sini!" tambah Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat dua keluarga yang sedang berkumpul. Hatinya merasa perih. Ingin sekali Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat dengan pemandangan indah namun menyesakkan hatinya ini. Ia juga rindu keluarganya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Mencengkram erat bajunya agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke memandangnya. Sasuke tau apa yang saat ini Hinata rasakan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu?" ucap Mikoto yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Namikaze Hinata,"

"Uzumaki Hinata,"

Kushina dan Minato saling memandang. Sedangkan Hinata terbelalak kaget. Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya menghela napas.

'Mulai lagi, deh,' batin Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Hei Kushina, kau kan sudah ada Naruto dan Sakura yang bermarga 'Uzumaki'! Setidaknya berbaikhatilah padaku. Dia kan muridku!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau marga Hinata 'Uzumaki'! Itu lebih cocok! Benar kan, Naruto, Sakura?"

"Ummm... Sebaiknya kaa-san mengalah saja pada tou-san," ucap Naruto ragu.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto," tambah Sakura.

"EH? Kenapa kalian tidak membelaku?" ucap Kushina kesal, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum senang.

Hinata hanya menatap keluarga unik di depannya. Ia masih belum mengerti keadaan yang sekarang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Huh. Baiklah. Setidaknya kalau Hinata menikah nanti marga 'Namikaze'nya langsung lenyap seketika," ucap Kushina akhirnya.

"Ummm... Maaf. Aku ulang perkenalannya. Dia Namikaze Hinata, anak angkat kami," ucap Minato.

"E-eh? A-apa maksudnya, Minato-sensei?"

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku 'sensei'! Mulai saat ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Yah, walau sebenarnya rencananya kami akan memberitaumu setelah ini selesai, sih,"

"Kyaaaa... Aku punya adik!" ucap Sakura senang sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kan memang sudah menjadi adikku dari sejak lama!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia merasa senang dan terharu. Sebuah keluarga yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama. Sejak ia ditemukan oleh Minato saat musim dingin enam belas tahun yang lalu, saat usianya masih lima tahun.

Mikoto yang melihat hanya tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan para Uchiha yang lain hanya memasang wajah datar walau mereka turut bahagia. Karena terlalu datar, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum sangat tipis.

.

.

.

Chapter Tujuh telah hadiiiir~

Tak disangka cerita ini begitu panjang. Mungkin cerita terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.

Yah... Tapi, terima kasih buat yang udah nge-review.

Mungkin cerita ini tamatnya di chapter belasan.

Yap, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Black Cat My Prince**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 8: Hyuuga

"Ah, benar juga. Untuk sementara kau akan tetap dalam wujud manusiamu. Aku sedikit menunda mantraku sebelumnya supaya saat kau bertempur nanti tidak berubah menjadi kucing dan tewas mengenaskan sebagai kucing!" ucap Mikoto lalu membaca mantra yang entah apa itu.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian dilepas saja sih?" ujar Sasuke tidak terima.

"Supaya menarik,"

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Mikoto.

'Dasar iseng,' batin Fugaku.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Semuanya diam. Sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang memikirkan akan ke mana mereka setelah kabur dari sini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tau tempat yang cukup aman.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tau kita akan ke mana," jawab Itachi.

Semua memandang Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Akatsuki,"

. . .

"Itu pintu keluarnya. Ayo, sedikit lagi," ujar Naruto semangat.

"Jangan keras-keras!" tegur Minato.

"Siapa mereka? Tahanan kabur!" ucap salah satu penjaga tiba-tiba.

"Hah, sudah sejauh ini kita malah ketahuan,"

"Semua gara-gara kau, Naruto!"

"Tinggal habisi saja kan?!" elak Naruto.

"Cepat! Cepat! Tangkap mereka!" ujar sang komandan prajurit Orochimaru.

"Kau mau menghabisi semua? Ini terlalu banyak!" kata Kushina sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Kukira sedikit," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Naruto! Awas!" teriak Sakura.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto menghindari serangan musuhnya, lalu menyerang balik.

CLINK!

Sebagian prajurit membeku. Tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah Hinata. Namun, tenaga Hinata menjadi terkuras banyak. Bagaimana pun ia sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir sejak misi penyelamatan ini dilakukan. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi tidak fokus.

"Kena kau!" ucap salah satu prajurit yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung refleks menghindar. Ketika ia ingin membalas serangan, matanya mendadak berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya kabur.

'Gawat! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,'

Hinata tersentak kaget melihat dua prajurit langsung menyerbunya. Ia ingin melawan, tapi ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Jadilah Hinata hanya pasrah. Berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangan kanannya, membuat Hinata kaget. Keseimbangannya hilang dan akhirnya menubruk orang yang menariknya. Ia dapat merasakan orang tersebut menarik pedang yang ada di sisi kirinya, pedang titipan Sasuke. Hinata begitu terkejut begitu ia mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja menyelamatkannya adalah sang pangeran yang tadi menitipkan pedang padanya. Wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah begitu menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah memeluknya, melindunginya.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, menciptakan percikan listrik begitu ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Dua prajurit tadi langsung lumbang. Mereka merasa seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya. Te-terima kasih," balas Hinata gugup sambil menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit merasa kecewa melihat Hinata yang menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun, melihat Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

Lain dengan Sasuke, Hinata kini hanya menunduk malu. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak lebih kencang. Padahal biasanya ia tidak akan seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan pangeran satu itu. Sekarang Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Hinata.

. . .

"Kau lihat hasil ulahmu tadi, Minato? Kau hampir membuat Hinata-chan terbunuh!" omel Kushina.

"A-ano, Kushina-san, i-itu bukan salah Minato-sensei," lerai Hinata.

"Tentu saja salah Minato. Dia ingin mengujimu di saat seperti ini. Jangan suka menguji orang hanya untuk kesenanganmu saja, Minato. Dan panggil aku 'kaa-san', Hinata. Sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi ibumu!" ucap Kushina.

"A-ah, iya, ka-kaa-san,"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kan tidak menyangka kalau kita akan ketahuan. Lagipula aku kan sebenarnya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hinata kalau setelah aku mengujinya," ucap Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Dan Hinata, panggil aku 'tou-san',"

"Maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian, tapi kita sudah sampai," ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

TING TONG

"Silahkan masukkan kata sandi,"

"Ini Itachi, *(%^&$%^#%)*," ucap Itachi sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang entah apa itu.

PIIIP

"Silahkan masuk,"

"Yo, Itachi. Sudah lama kau tidak kemari," ucap seseorang yang mirip ikan hiu.

"Ada sebuah masalah, Kisame," balas Itachi pada orang mirip ikan hiu yang bernama Kisame itu. "Mana yang lain?"

"Hidan dan Kakuzu sedang berburu, Konan sedang di dapur, Sasori dan Deidara sedang keluar mencari bahan untuk seni mereka masing-masing. Oh iya, kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali orang? Apa kabar tentang Kerajaan Uchiha itu memang benar?"

"Ya, dan kami sedang membutuhkan tempat,"

"Kalau begitu silahkan," ucap seorang wanita berambut biru bernama Konan.

"A-ano, maaf, apa di sini ada beberapa tanaman obat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Tenang saja, nona," balas Kisame.

"I-Itachi, apa ini ulah Orochimaru?" tanya Konan.

Itachi hanya menatap Konan yang sedang menunduk. Ia tau apa yang dirasakan Konan. Bagaimana pun juga Akatsuki adalah tempat orang-orang yang menjadi korban Orochimaru.

"Ya,"

. . .

"Jadi mereka berhasil kabur?"

"Ya. Maaf karena aku lengah, Orochimaru-sama,"

"Apa Kushina dan Minato?"

"Ya. Dengan membawa beberapa bantuan. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Sasuke,"

"Ho, dia masih hidup,"

Pria bernama Orochimaru itu memandang bawahan setianya yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto itu seksama. Pemuda bersurai putih itu sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya menyesal karena ia sempat lengah.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu, Kabuto? Kau terlihat sedikit senang,"

Kabuto menyeringai, membuat suasana suram semakin menegangkan.

"Aku menemukannya,"

Orochimaru ikut menyeringai. Sepertinya sesuatu yang selama ini dicari oleh bawahannya itu baru saja ditemukan.

'Menarik,' batin Orochimaru.

"Hyuuga,"

. . .

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto diam-diam mengintip sebuah ruangan di halaman markas Akatsuki.

"Ssssst... Lihatlah," balas Naruto sambil sedikit membuka jendela agar suara yang terdengar lebih jelas.

"Huh? Hinata dan Konan-san? Kau mau menguping?"

"Bukan menguping, hanya ingin tau,"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sebetulnya, ia juga penasaran, dan jadilah Sasuke bergabung dengan Naruto dalam acara 'ingin tau'nya.

"A-ano, ada apa, Konan-san?" suara Hinata mulai terdengar.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Sebenarnya ini agak sedikit pribadi,"

"A-apa itu?"

"Kau, seorang Hyuuga,kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Konan.

"Ya," ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu mengingat hal buruk itu,"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Konan-san? Ku-kurasa tidak mungkin hanya sekedar bertanya itu,"

"Hah. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Setelah ini kalian pasti akan kembali ke Istana Uchiha untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru. Saat itu, kami, anggota Akatsuki, berperan sebagai bala bantuan. Aku hanya meminta tolong untuk mengalahkan seseorang,"

"Seseorang?"

"Orang yang membantai keluargamu, dan juga yang membunuh ketua Akatsuki,"

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku?"

"Aku dapat melihat masa depan. Hanya saja, tidak nampak begitu jelas. Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya lagi. Seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang sedang menyeringai, dan seseorang yang aku tidak tau,"

"La-lalu Konan-san menyimpulkan bahwa orang satu lagi itu, aku?"

"Ya,"

"Ke-kenapa tidak minta tolong ke I-Itachi-sama saja?"

"Aku... Sudah banyak merepotkannya. Kumohon,"

"A-aku... Akan kuusahakan,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Konan sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

Konan keluar dengan tatapan hampa, walau tersirat sedikit harapan di pancaran matanya. Lalu ia menatap seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah kanan pintu tempat Konan keluar.

"Kau sudah mendengarkannya kan, Itachi?"

"Hn,"

"Maaf. Ta-tapi aku sudah tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lagi," ucap Konan sambil menahan air matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika orang yang kau maksud malah terbunuh di tanganku," ucap Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Konan pelan.

Konan hanya mengangguk. Menghapus air matanya yang berhasil lolos.

"Demi keluargaku, demi Pein juga," ucap Itachi pelan.

. . .

Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam di tempat. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, bahwa Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan termenung di sana?" ucap Hinata sambil melebarkan jendela.

"Huwaaaa... Hi-Hinata-chan!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lirih. Memandang dua pemuda yang berhasil ia pergoki sedang menguping itu.

"Maafkan kami!"

"Hn,"

"Tidak apa. Ku-kurasa, cepat atau lambat, kalian akan mengetahuinya juga," ucap Hinata sambil menatap langit.

"A-aku... tidak tau harus berkata apa," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian... Mau mendengarkan sesuatu?"

**Flashback 16 tahun yang lalu**

"Hinata, selamatkan dirimu!"

"Hiks... Hiks... Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Nii-san... Aku tidak mau Neji-nii me-mengalami hal yang sama seperti Hanabi... Hiks,"

"Ha-Hanabi? Di-dia..."

"A-aku melihatnya... Seseorang... Me-menusuk Hanabi.. Di-dia membunuh Hanabi... Nii-san!"

Neji hanya bisa memeluk Hinata kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Lalu segera ia berlari bersama Hinata menuju pintu keluar Istana Hyuuga. Bagaimana pun juga, api sudah berkobar semakin besar. Istana pun juga sudah hancur.

"Ne-Neji-nii..."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan tangan mungilnya yang gemetar, ia menunjuk dua jasad yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tou-san, kaa-san,"

Neji hanya memejamkan matanya. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata. Ia juga tidak kuat melihat menandangan ini.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Neji sambil kembali menarik Hinata.

Hinata dan Neji terus berlari, meninggalkan istana yang sudah dilahap api. Berusaha menembus badai salju yang sedang berlangsung di luar istana.

"Nii-san... A-a-ada yang mendekat," ucap Hinata sambil mencengram kuat lengan Neji.

Neji langsung dalam posisi siaga, mengacungkan pedang yang daritadi ia bawa. Melindungi Hinata yang ada di belakangnya. Hingga ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang berlumuran darah.

"Bo-bocah?"

Neji menatap tidak percaya orang di depannya. Bukannya mengatai musuh di depannya bocah, tapi fisiknya terlihat ia masih remaja berusia belasan tahun. Jelas saja Neji terkejut. Yang membuat Neji semakin terkejut adalah gerakannya yang cepat di tengah badai salju.

TRAAANG!

"Ukh,"

"Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata, kuhabisi kalian!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Hinata dengan pedangmu itu!"

"Nii-san!"

TRAAAANG!

"Khukhukhu... Hahahahaha... Kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur di tengah badai salju seperti ini? Sadarlah, Hyuuga, belakang kalian adalah jurang! Jadi, matilah sekarang juga!"

DUAK!

Hinata dapat merasakannya. Neji mendorong dirinya ke belakang, menjatuhkannya ke jurang. Ia juga dapat melihat Neji yang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

"Hiduplah, Hinata,"

JLEEB!

Cairan merah keluar begitu saja dari tubuh Neji setelah benda panjang dan tajam itu menusuk tubuh Neji. Hinata menatap kakaknya tidak pecaya, terkejut.

"Neji-nii!"

**Flashback End**

"Setelah itu Minato-sen- ah tou-san menemukanku yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawaku ke tempatnya. Dan itu adalah saat kita pertama kali bertemu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Mereka terlalu _shock_ mendengarkan masa lalu suram gadis di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap kosong kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Ta-tapi sekarang kau kan tidak sendiri lagi. Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah menjadi nii-san-mu! Da-dan lagi, ada Sasuke-sama juga kan sekarang!" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lembut yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-nii, Sasuke-sama,"

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama tidak muncul, akhirnya saya muncul kembali dengan chapter delapan~

Mohon maaf karena update-nya kelewat lama. Soalnya saya tidak sempat membuka internet dan menambahkan chapter ini...

Saya sibuk dengan tugas T_T

Ya sudahlah, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya...

Terima kasih.


End file.
